


Tapes

by SamGirlDeanCurious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Mentions of Violence, Some angst, not super graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGirlDeanCurious/pseuds/SamGirlDeanCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the security footage from the Styne family estate.</p><p>Set post episode 10.22, The Prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapes

Sam has the videos from the Styne mansion. The ones from the security cameras both inside and outside the building. Specifically, he has the tapes from the night Dean annihilated the family in revenge for Charlie. Charlie who was his fault. Sam has the tapes, but he hasn’t watched them.

**********

The videos sit on his computer, buried in three files and two hidden ones that are password protected. He doesn’t want Dean to know he has them. But his brother is smart, even more so with the Mark. Dean probably knows the tapes are there. Sam is ashamed to watch them, worried about what he’ll see his brother doing; ashamed that he wasn’t there with him to rain down their revenge. The tapes sit on his desktop, staring at him from their hiding place. He still hasn’t watched them.

**********

Dean knows. Sam walked into his room to find the tapes cued up on his screen, paused with Dean looking straight at the camera, straight at Sam. Accusing. Judging him with no emotion in his eyes. Not even rage. Sam slams the screen shut, manically yanks on his hair and leaves the room.

**********

Three hours and twelve beers later, Sam comes back to his room. The screen is back up, cued to the same spot. He glances around, but knows that Dean’s not in the room. He sits down at the laptop and goes to the beginning of the video. His hand shakes a little as he presses play. Two minutes in, and Sam has the whiskey out on his desk next to him, no glass.

**********

Two hours later and he’s watched every video from every camera of that night. He watched Dean take out the outside guards with no trouble, watched the Stynes greet him in the main entrance. He flinched and white-knuckled the desk when the plastic bag went over Dean’s head, thought for sure he was dead and the next thing he’d see was black eyes. The lab video was hard, Dean’s speech to the father was worst. Sam listened, stomach turning as Dean talked with no emotion in his voice.  


Sam forced himself to watch his brother murder everyone in the room. Then he forced himself to watch Dean methodically go through the house and kill everyone he found, even the servant girl cowering under the stairs.

“Sorry. Guilty by association,” he’d said as he dragged her screaming from the crawlspace, snapping her neck easy as a toothpick. Then he looked at the camera. At Sam. Sam lurched for the trashcan and threw up everything he’d drank and eaten in the last three days. When Sam sat back at the computer, he watched Dean walk out the front door and across the lawn to vanish in the trees. Dean was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this quick tonight. My crazy, ADHD muse won't let me finish one story before giving me an awesome new idea. Thank goodness this one was short so I could write, edit, and post in the reasonable amount of time.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'd specifically like to know if Sam's emotion is coming across the way I want it to. 
> 
> If you follow One Foot Up, I promise I'm still working on it. Muse hasn't been very helpful lately. I'm hoping for an update within the next week.


End file.
